A Familiar Memory
by danalee48
Summary: A EricDonna fic. Is it just me, or is there not enough Eric and Donna fics out there! I mean, I love Jackie and Hyde too, but I wanted to make a fic about the other match made in That 70's Heaven. I beg of you, please review!


I am having a bit of a writers block on Jackie's Diary, so I'm just going to write this little story about Eric and Donna, because dammit I miss them sooooo much!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Donna's POV

I was sitting in my room, writing in my journal, like I do practically everyday. I closed it after finishing the small paragraph I just wrote, and walked out of my room. I walked down the stairs, and out of the door. I decided to head over to the Hub, I felt like I hotdog. I drove there, but when I stepped out I noticed there was no one there. The only people there, were the employees. I walked up to the ordering counter, ordered a hotdog combo, and a medium rootbeer. The Hub had the best food for a good price in Point Place. I got my food to go, so I could go to the basement. There was bound to be someone there! I got my order, payed, and drove to the Forman's. Huh... the Forman's. I remember, that was where alot of firsts happened. Well, at least with Eric. Huh... Eric. I really do miss him, so much at first I would cry before I fell asleep sometimes. The pain was just too much, but then Randy came. He's really cute, but I think he'll just be a fling. I think he like's me, so while Eric's gone, I might as well give Randy a chance.

I stepped out of the car, walked over to the Forman's, and stepped down the stairs into the basement. As soon as I opened the door I could smell smoke. I started to take a step ahead when I heard a voice, a familiar voice.

"I remember in Africa... there was none of this stuff! I had to live for almost a year without any film, except for the stuff you gave me man... thank you buddy! Anyone want some pretzels?"

" Holy shit..." I muttered to myself.

"Yah, where's Donna? I she pissed about me breaking up with her, 'cause to tell you the truth!... I never wanted to leave her! Actually, I thought she would have cheated on me by now! I heard about this Randy guy... That bastard! Apparently he's makin a move on my girl! I'm gonna go kick his ass!"

With that, I heard Eric start to stand up when I heard another familiar voice.

"Did anyone call my name?" Yelled Randy carrying a six-pack. "Woh! Who the hell are you?" I peered aroundthe corner quickly, before going up the stairs. I closed the door silently, then all I could hear were Eric and Randy's muffled voices.

I went back to my room, put on a low-cut red shirt, tight jeans, and some extremely femenine perfume. If I was going to see Eric again, I should look half-decent, right!

I went back outside, and this time, entered from the kitchen. I walked down to the basement. I heard Hyde and Fez talking, but not Eric and Randy. "Hey guys!" I said cheerfully.

Hyde looked at me and said, "Donna, apparently you're supposed to go to the Hub. It's a surprise..." He gave me an annoying grin, and I left, this time to walk to the Hub.

I walked there, but before I could enter, I heard a rukus(spelling) from over in another alley. I ran over there, and saw to people fighting, but not any two people... it was Eric and Randy! They were tumbling around on the cement, yelling at eachother!

"Stop... STOP!" I yelled, but it didn't help. They didn't stop, and before I knew it, someone else came running up and joined the fight. It was Hyde! Hyde always loved a good fight, but why was he fighting against Randy, Randy had never even bothered Hyde before. Yet again, someone ran in. "Leo?" Leo jumped into the fight, and now they were all just rolling around on the floor, punching and kicking whenever they could. Finally I saw Eric stand up, followed by Hyde and Leo.

"Hey, who are you dudes?" Leo said, looking perplexed.

"Leo, it's me, and Eric... oh and Fez's back there."

I looked behind me, sure enough Fez was back there laughing. He must have followed Hyde.

Randy was knocked out. He appeared to have a black eye, and a swollen lip.

"Eric... what the hell!" I yelled. I felt pissed.

"He was going to make a move on you Donna! I had to do something! I... I... I want you back..."

I was dumbstruck.

"Well... I'll have to think about it. Just promise me, NO MORE KICKING RANDY"S ASS!" I told him in a stern voice. Sometimes I had to talk to him like he was a child.

Leo took Randy to the record store after he came to, but we were all at the basement. Jackie was there also. We were all just talking, when Eric asked me to come talk. I knew this was coming, so I was prepared.

He led me up to his room, and we both sat down on his bed. "Donna, I missed you alot, and I really do want you back..."

" I know Eric. I've been thinking about it, and I want you back too, but don't believe those goons who told you I cheated with Randy! That was a lie! I love you Eric... and missed you so much you wouldn't believe."

Right then Eric took my hands in his and leaned towards me. His lips touched mine ever so lightly, but as always it made me weak in the knees. I took my hands away from his, and touched his cheeks ever so lightly. I could feel his tongue on my lips, so I parted them and let his tongue slip into my mouth fully. It felt so familiar, like dejavu. It was so raw... so natural. I layed down and let his weight fall on top of me. This familiar feeling, it felt soooo good. His hands reached under my shirt and to the back of my bra to undo it. As usual I had to help him, but It took him less time than usual. He pulled up, and off my shirt to reveal my naked skin. For a second I could see him starin, just staring. From then on, all you could hear was the creak of the mattress... a familiar memory.


End file.
